It Has Already Been Arranged
by Lily Bell
Summary: It has already been arranged." These fatal words brought a couple together, but the true story is definatly not a fairy tale!
1. The Big News

It Has Already Been Arranged  
  
Disclaimer: I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't own any other the characters that you may recognize from the Harry potter books. I only own the characters that you have never heard of before, so please don't steal the ones I created. J.K.Rowling is a genius, and I'm just twisting the whole Lily/James Potter storyline for your entertainments purposes.  
  
Chapter 1: I'm sorry, WHAT?  
  
"Mum, Dad, How could you?" Lily Evans screamed at her parents.  
  
"It's for your own good, pumpkin."  
  
"Yeah, right." She snorted.  
  
"Lily, we expected you to take this as an opportunity, to welcome a new challenge with open arms!" Her mother sighed at her stubborn daughter.  
  
"Mum, you need to understand, this isn't the 1600's, people don't plan marriages anymore. What do you expect me to do, walk right up to the guy and say, 'well, since we're getting married, I might as well get a good shag out of this', and run off to the nearest broom closet? I mean really, how's you think I would take this. I'm not about to throw myself at a guy and say 'Take me, I'm all for being the wife of a stranger'!"  
  
"Lily! We really thought you'd handle this more maturely."  
  
"Please, pumpkin, do this for us, it's not like he's a bad guy, we've met him, and he's very nice. You'll like him, he's your age too, it's not like we would have you get married to someone who is 5 years older than you. I'm sure you'll like him!"  
  
"Who is this man who has so wonderfully won the affections of my parents?"  
  
"That's a surprise! We don't want you two to meet until your wedding. We thought it would be a better experience for you that way.  
  
"I need to think about this." And with that, Lily Evans grabbed her cloak, shoes, and car keys to go for a nice, soothing drive away from her problems.  
  
Lily had just turned 19, and was quite a catch. Her long red waves of hair fell to the middle of her back. Her creamy complexion was the kind other women would kill for. But, the most incredible feature on her was her glittering green eyes. They were so bright, and sparkled with happiness. Many people would say they even twinkled, on occasion. Lily Evans was about 5ft 5 in and was around 120lbs.  
  
Lily found a nice, quiet park and decided she could use a walk. Parking her car, she set out on one of the designated trails to an unknown destination.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"James, we have some wonderful news for you!" James's mother yelled, hoping he would stop flying that obnoxious broom long enough to come in and listen to her.  
  
"Yes?" James Potter called from high in the air.  
  
"Come in, we need to talk."  
  
"Alright." James was disturbed by the infamous term 'we have to talk' coming from his mother. Speeding down at a speed that was way to fast for a sensible person, James landed on the ground near his mother. Hurrying to put his broom in the nearby shed, James rushed to here the 'good' news that would be told to him soon.  
  
As he entered the parlor, James was surprised to see that his dad was here. Mr. Jonathan Potter was a very busy man. He was an Auror and was always busy doing work, or informing James on what he should be doing, and how he was screwing everything up. For example, he was always on James's case about how he should follow in his fathers footstep, or at least pick a career soon, for he had already been out of Hogwarts for two years, and while James had a nice little job working at Gringnotts, it wasn't good enough for a 'Potter'. It was obvious that he had not wanted a child, to raise him, but more for him to be an heir.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, dear, we have some wonderful news."  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
"Well, oh dear, it seems to be a bit harder to say...well, we have..."  
  
"Found a girl ho will be glad to marry you."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"We have found a girl who will be happy to marry you and become your wife. She a pretty little thing, and any child of yours will be lovely. Especially with her eyes." His father said, as if they were talking about a new shirt.  
  
"I can't believe you!" James screamed. "What about my thoughts on this?"  
  
"Well, you will be needing an heir soon, and hopefully you will be able to have an acceptable one with this wife. If not, find a new one. It's not like there is any shortage of women. It wouldn't be too hard to find a girl to marry you, but we have found a keeper.  
  
James was in shock. "When will I meet her?"  
  
"As she walks down the aisle, that will be the first time you see her."  
  
"WHAT? You cannot be serious! I can't just get married to anyone? Marriage is a strong bond between two people. I can't just create this bond with anyone? Marriage is about Love!" At this his mother shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Stop filling his brain with mush, Liz. Son, it's time you learned the way of the world. Everything is in terms of business, take being an auror for instance, your job is to kill the bad wizards, and for that you get money, it's like a game, the more you kill, the more you get. But with marriage, it's just a contract saying your married." For this part he whispered into James's ear so that his mother couldn't hear them. "There are only 3 reasons to get married, 1 is that many rich business men like families, and are happy to have workers who like spending family time working for them. Number 2 is that you will need an heir, especially in the aurorer business, it become a matter of kills or be killed. Number 3 is the best, if you have a pretty gal; you got a 'round the clock' sex partner. I mean sure, you can always go to a whore house, but I feel it is better if your married to a girl before you start bedding her every night."  
  
James couldn't do anything but stare at his father in shock. It was true, they had never spent any quality time together, but now, listening to him talk like this, James was glad for all the 'business' trips his father took, that prevented him fro getting to know this stranger before him.  
  
"I...uh.... I think I'll just g-go out for a w-walk." James stuttered, still in a state of shock. "I need to think about all this." And without a glance back he walked out the front door, and into a glade in his back yard. From there he turned into a stag, his animagus form, and ran out into the forest.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Lily walked through the woods, her favorite place in the world, until she came across a small pond. It was already getting close to being sunset, and she thought this would be a nice spot to stop and rest before she followed the path back to her car.  
  
Looking down at the pond she saw different wild life all around her, and she wished she could be like these animals, living in the woods all day, relaxing on a leaf, like a dragonfly, of hopping rock to rock like a frog. Life would have been perfect as an animal.  
  
Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a wood nymph hop from leaf to leaf on a small tree nearby, as if daring each leaf to fall in the October weather. Halloween was fast approaching, and if her parents had their way, she would be married on Christmas Eve.  
  
The days were slipping through s sieve, and it seemed that while she tried to block the openings, and try to fill the sieve with time, the days would just slip by. Time would speed up, and her wedding would be here, but what of the wedding night? Was she expected to sleep with a man who she had known for less than a day? This would need much consideration.  
  
Suddenly, behind her, Lily heard a twig snap, and then another. She could hear something moving closer. Turning around, she saw the most beautiful stag. It made her heart stop to look at it. Afraid to startle if, Lily moved closer slowly, trying to get a better look at this magnificent creature. Her right hand was down by her side, and the stag nudged it, asking if she would pet him. Lily obliged, amazed at her luck. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, to be this close to such a royal and majestic creature.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
James had taken off at a run, galloping all over the countryside. How he wished Sirius Black, his best friend, had not gone on vacation to the America's for a month. It would be so nice to talk to him face to face, flooing just wasn't the same. Remus Lupin, his other best friend, was out of town too, visiting his sick Aunt, who actually was sick, not just an excuse to disappear once a month. And then there was Peter Pettigrew, but Peter was never a good person to talk to, he would just do what you told him to. It was a known fact that Peter annoyed James to an unbelievable extent, so Peter was defiantly out of the question.  
  
All throughout his thoughts James never once stopped his galloping. He found a small pond, filled with other wildlife, and he decided to let of a little steam by prancing and bucking at trees, just to relive stress. Suddenly, and much to his dismay, he heard footsteps, coming down a warn path, and he ran back into the heart of the woods, but his curiosity got the better of him, an he stayed hidden, but close by, as a beautiful woman stepped out from the path.  
  
James stayed, transfixed. He knew this angel. It was none other than Lily Evans, his biggest crush when he was at Hogwarts. After two years she looked even better, but as he looked at her closely he saw different emotions play across he face, as she looked around at the animal surrounding her. First longing, then dismay, and last, repulsion. It was only when he saw that last emotion that he walked forward, slowly to greet her. She stared at him, afraid to startle him. It took James's nudging of her hand before she started petting him, and soon talking to him.  
  
"Your such a majestic creature." She cooed.  
  
'Why thank you, but I don't think you would be saying that if you knew who I am. You hated me at school.' James thought, but from where lily was looking he just looked at her with thanks in his eyes.  
  
"So intelligent, and so lucky. I'm not as lucky as you are, though I wish I was." She looked at him with such a longing; it was all he could do to stay as he was. But he did tilt his head, as if to ask why.  
  
"Why? Well because I'm to be married around Christmas, and I'm not excited about it. I will defiantly not be a blushing bride." She sighed as she scratched behind his ears.  
  
'You too huh, I wish you would be my bride, but then again, you wouldn't be a blushing bride if I was the groom either.' Instead of saying everything, he lifted his ears, as if he heard something, and he started to walk away, so as to let her know he had to get back, for it was near dark.  
  
"Well, if your heading home, I guess I better go home as well. Goodnight, your highness." Lily said. She turned around to follow the path home.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
As Lily walked back to the car, she mused about what had just happened. She had talked with a stag, but he looked as if he could understand everything she had said. When she reached the car she put the keys into the ignition, turned the radio up, and drove home, to where she would rest for the night.  
  
When Lily finally got back to her house she wasted not time in getting ready for bed. As she fell into the land of dreams she could hear her parents and Petunia fight over Petunias new boyfriend, Vernon, but all she could think about was the stag's eyes, and how for some reason they reminded her of the prick, James Potter. The last intelligent thought she had was that he hadn't been so bad, and with that she fell asleep, dreaming of James Potter, the Stag, and her wedding.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
James galloped back home, not really watching where he was going. He new enough to be aware of any an all hunters and poachers that were around the woods, but he wasn't that worried.  
  
When he finally got home he crept up to his room, and without even taking off his day clothe, he fell into a deep sleep. His sleep was filled with thoughts of Lily, weddings, and many different animals.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, what do you think? I know, another one of my crazy Lily/James fics. I'll get off my but and write more for all of my stories soon, I promise. Please R&R. I need a beta for this story, so if you're interested, let me know. I hope you like this story! More will be up soon! ~Lily Bell 


	2. The Book Nook

Chapter 2  
  
James woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling. He instantly wished he were still asleep. It was always like this. There was always yelling, always screaming, and then his father would go to work, and his mother would relax for an hour before they would go out and do something that would get both their minds off their problems.  
  
He sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked down and saw he was still wearing his clothes from the day before.... and that's when he remembered. The wedding. The mysterious bride. Lily Evans. The dream he had had. It all came crashing back at him. There was no way he would be able to concentrate on his day now. Nope. He would be too busy concentrating on Lily Evans, and his wedding. Great. His wedding. Why, oh why did he have to get married now?  
  
"James?" His mother called, her voice weak from yelling and screaming. "I doubt I'll be around much today, I have to help make preparations for your wedding. Your father has gone to work, please stay out of trouble." And with that he heard a whoosh from the fireplace.  
  
James decided it would be nice to go out for another gallop, so he headed out side and got to the woods before he changed into a stag. Although he was an unregistered animagus, he was not the typical criminal, but he still made sure no one was there when he changed into a stag.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Lily woke up in a state of confusion. 'What the hell was with that dream?' she got up and began pacing around her room, going over every detail. 'Well, I got married, to James, and we had a child, WAIT! I got married to James? Since when am I calling him James, it is Potter! But James suits him so much more...NO it's POTTER! UGH! Now I'm having fights in my head, and since when did my subconscious start talking to me?'  
  
"Lily, dear, are you awake?" Her mother called from down the hall.  
  
"Yes mum...I'll be down stairs in a minute." Lily grabbed a dark green sweater and a pair of chocolate color pants on. She loved this outfit. It made her feel like a wood nymph, to be able to blend into the forest. Deciding she looked fine, she was able to head downstairs and face the day.  
  
When Lily got downstairs she saw her mom's purse and jacket on the table. "Where are you off to mum?"  
  
"I'm off to make wedding arrangements dear. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything." It was only then that she saw her father's jacket on the table too.  
  
"Dad's going to? What about me? It's MY wedding! It's one of  
most important days of my life, and you know it is incredibly hard to get a divorce in the wizarding world! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Lillian, you stop using that tone with me! I say you'll go to work, and act normal, and you will! Now, your father and I are off, please be good, and have a good day at work." Lily turned and huffed away. She knew she would have to go to work for another hour or two.  
  
Lily owned a little bookshop in Diagon Alley. She had bought a little place and set it up with all of her savings. It had been a dream. Although it was small, it was quite popular, and was her favorite place to be. She decided to take a walk, before going into work. She almost always arrived with a smile on her face, and a cheery disposition, and arriving with the sullen look on her face that she had now would do her no good at all.  
  
Lily drove back to the pond in the grove, and was surprised to find that the Stag was back. She spotted him just as he spotted her. Crystal blue eyes met sparkling green ones. Had anyone looked into the stag's eyes they would have said they looked positively human. She took a step closer, and then another. Before she, or the stag, had realized it she was standing in front of him, eyes still connected.  
  
She reached out to pet him. He almost seemed to lean into her touch. Smiling, she pulled away. He looked at her, as if asking her to go back to petting him. She was tempted to, and after a moment or two she finally relented, and did as he had asked. She felt as if she were on top of the world.  
  
"There, there you beautiful creature." She smiled, looking deep in to his eyes. "How are you today?"  
  
'I'm great! What about you?' James hoped his eyes gave the message he wanted them too.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess."She went on to telling him about herself, the fight she had just had, her job, her friends, ECT. He looked at her patiently, as if processing the information. "You're so easy to talk to. I feel as if I have met you somewhere before. I wish you could talk." She sighed, hoping that what she was saying was untrue.  
  
'I wish you liked me. Then I'd talk to you all you liked. It's nice to finally know you, Lily Evans.' His eyes looked at her hopefully, as if to say they could maybe talk in the future.  
  
"Oh dear, I must be going. Jen will have a fit if I'm not there to open the shop. I'll talk to you later, your majesty." Checking her watch one last time, Lily left to find her car.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
James watched Lily go with a heaving heart. Knowing she would be leaving for work made James think about the things he had to do. He decided to get back home, before anyone realized he was gone. He galloped off to the edge of the forest, near is house, before transforming back into a person. He waited until he was safely tucked inside the lounge before calling for some food.  
  
Instantaneously a House-Elf appeared. He was carrying a platter containing a well-balanced breakfast, under his mother's orders for him, every single morning. While James would have loved a chocolate frosted donut, he had to have at least one item of food from every food group for every meal. After a month of a diet like this, one became sick of well-balanced food, but it wasn't like James had a choice. If he had been in charge, it would have been something that wouldn't taste like ash in his mouth, but he had no control over what he ate, much like half of his life.  
  
"Why thank you, Mippy." He said, after taking the platter from the elf. Turning away, James found that there was a head in his fireplace. "Sirius! How good to see you!" He said, with a mock formal tone.  
  
"James, my mate, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing, dear Sirius. And may I add, and I am definatly Serious."  
  
"No, I'm Sirius, how many times must we go over this?" The boys exchanged a grin. When someone was up to something, or something was up, this was the code. Other people found it amusing, or annoying, but they found it to be quite a good way to alert their friends that something wasn't right. It had worked in school, and it was still working one.  
  
"So, how life in the States? Have you met anyone?"  
  
"Me? Meet someone? Nah!"  
  
"Hah. Who is she?"  
  
"Well, a little shorter than me, brown hair, brown eye, great figure."  
  
"Ooh. Will I get to meet her?"  
  
"Not now. Later. And stick your tongue back in your mouth!" They both laughed because it was often James who had to tell Sirius that. "So, what was your big news?"  
  
"Not now. Later. And stick your tongue back in your mouth!" Once again, they were laughing. Not only because James had done a perfect imitation of Sirius, but also because Sirius really did have his tongue out of his mouth.  
  
"Fine, spoil my fun!" Sirius said with a mock pout.  
  
"I always do!"  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you in a while."  
  
"Yah, see you." And with those words, Sirius's head disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Hi, Jen, sorry I'm late." Lily arrived flushed and rushed as she raced to get behind the register at her bookshop. It was called The Book Nook and was solely owned by her, although Jen and Phil worked in the shop, and Jack worked part time, or whenever he felt like it. There was never any need for more workers because everyone loved working there so much. There was always a friendly atmosphere, and because it was quite a small place, it wasn't like they would have to yell to have a conversation.  
  
Because the rent per month wasn't very much there was never any need to have over the top prices, and was a wonderful substitute for Flourish and Blotts. Many of the residents of Diagon Alley preferred the relaxed atmosphere of The Nook, as it was often called. Never was there a day when no one came in to say hi. The Nook was one of the most coveted, and most important stops at Diagon Alley for some people. There was always some new book or other, and often times there were rare copies of it too. Of course, they always kept well stocked on schoolbooks, but mainly they were a shop for people who wanted to relax, and spend an hour in a nicer atmosphere that many other places.  
  
"It's no problem. Phil is going to be at you though. He got here early, and he doesn't have a key." Jen new this wasn't a big deal. It was just a little setback, but Phil would act like it was the end of the world. He could really hold a grudge, most of the time. Jen was not quite short, at 5' 6", but she was pleasantly thin. She had a killer figure, dirty blonde hair, and gray-blue eyes. Often time she wore outrageous outfits, and although she was wacky, and really into divination, she was a gem. She was still single, which surprised everyone. Not for lack of suitors, mind you. She was picky. Today she wore one of her favorite robes. It was silver-blue in color, to match her eyes. It was made of a silky shimmering material, which felt nice against her skin. It had a silver trim, and it was stunning.  
  
"I thought I made him a new one?"  
  
"Nope, it appears he lost it too."  
  
"Damn! That's the third one!"  
  
"Give the guy a break. Working in a little bookshop doesn't pay like the ministry, and he does have 3 children. Put yourself in his place."  
  
"I will soon enough" Lily mumbled, while going through the receipts from yesterday.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing, just ignore me. I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Did we get that new shipment of Weather: What's a Witch to Do? Yet? I'm still waiting to hear back from Henry on those Pranking books. He says they're in popular demand, but will let us know when he can send us some more." Lily continued to go through her receipts all the while.  
  
"Yes, and I'll need some help with unloading them. When is Jack's next work day?" Phil walked in. He was a strong wizard. Nearly 6ft in height, he wore a standard navy blue robe that set off his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Jen please let lily know all of this, when she gets in from her stroll." Lily scowled at Phil, and he scowled right back.  
  
"Phil, I'm not in a good mood. If I was you, I would keep my mouth shut, and try to suck up to my boss all day, all the while praying she wasn't going to fire me because I LOST my third key to the shop."  
  
"Yes, well you're not me, now are you? If I was I, and I am, I would continue as if this were a normal day. I did NOT lose my key, I was never given a replacement for my second, and I would tell my boss as much."  
  
"Yes, you did, because I have it marked down as giving it to you last Friday. Check the action book if you must." The action book was a charmed book that wrote down every important action done by a member of the staff at The Nook. (Such as 9:00am Saturday- Phil unloads new shipment of booing Bookmarks, determine trash from treasure when you read.)  
  
"Fine. I will!" Phil opened the book. 10:00am Friday- Lily gives new key to Phil. "Oh."  
  
"I told you. I'm not a ditz!"  
  
"Fine! You win. La de da. Can I have a new key?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get one to you next Friday. That means next week, not this Friday."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok, Now that that's taken care of, can someone please man the register, I have to put this book back in place. We are opening in 5 minutes people!"  
  
"Alright Jen, we're going." Lily stood behind the register and waited for the masses of customers to buy from her humble shop today.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hello, my dear readers! It is I, the author. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It really was to set the scene more than anything else. I hope you liked it though. I will update soon! I am in great need of a beta for this story. If anyone would like to volunteer, please e-mail me. My e-mail address is on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will review it!  
  
~Lily Bell 


	3. The Plans

**Chapter 3**  
  
James decided that he would go out and ride his broom now, seeing as it was a perfectly clear day out, and he was absolutely bored out of his mind. He thought it might be nice to ride around. He knew of the troubles in the world, and he was always trying to get involved, but it wasn't possible. His father wouldn't let him follow his dreams, not as long as he lived anyway. While James did want to become an Auror, he would never let his father know that. It would lead to awful problems. Mainly, he would be working with his father, which to him was a fate worse than death.  
  
No, it would not do for him to work WITH his father. Instead he would keep his crummy little job, which, now that he looked at the clock he was late for. Rushing to the ground, he hopped off his broom and headed for the shed. Leaving his broom there, he ran into the house, stopped at a mirror, ruffled his hair, and grabbed some Floo Powder. He never apparated to work, he preferred to walk out of the fire, scaring everyone half to death.  
  
He arrived at work to find a stack of paper on his desk, and settling himself in, he began to read and figure out the best way to balance everyone's money. Another start to another day, in the boring life of James Potter.

* * *

"Jen, do you have the paperwork for our newest orders? I've just found that we are out of Filbus's First Guide To Flying, and I was hoping we could order some more copies of it. It seems to just fly off the shelves." Lily called from the back of the store. It would be opening for the day shortly, and she was desperately trying to organize everything, and take stock at the same time.  
  
"It's in the stock room." Jen called back. She was at the register, making sure it had sufficient change. It was really a closet, but they called it a stock room, because it was filled with extra copies of books, and all other things you would find in a closet.  
  
"Thanks" Lily ran to the stock room to find the order forms. "Phil, did you hang up that new sign yet?"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going.... hey, Lily, can I mann the register today? I was hoping that I might not have to do so much manual labor, and yet still make it look like I am. I don't want to be so tired when I get home tonight...it's Liza's 5th birthday, and I wanted to spend the night with her. I rarely get to spend time with her anymore and next year she'll be starting school. You know how fast they all grow up." Phil started going all teary eyed at the thought of his kids....again.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, we've all heard it before. You can leave when you need to. But here. Give her this from me." Lily handed Phil a wrapped package.  
  
"I will, don't worry." Phil took the package, and put it into his tote back, that he brought to work with him every day. "Oh, yeah, when is Jack coming back? I need help with all the heavy stuff."  
  
"I already told you, he'd be working tomorrow. From 10:00am to 5:00pm...I believe. I'm hoping to hire another person, to join our happy family here...but I'm not quite sure who...oh well. It is true; we do need another person to help here. Especially this Christmas! We'll be so overworked! What, with me gone, Jen on holiday, and you at home with your kids. We need more people working here!  
  
"What do you mean you'll be away?"  
  
"Never mind. Maybe I should just close up shop? I mean it's not fair to me or to you..." Lily sighed and began to rub her temples. All this thinking was making her head hurt. A chorus of No's, and don't you dares and other such profanity were shouted at this suggestion. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed."  
  
"Lily, you do know that we are here for you? Right?" Jen asked, her usually bright smiling face now as serious as it could ever be.  
  
"I know. Thanks guys."

* * *

James was late for work, again. His boss yelled at him, again. He had tons of work to do, again. It was always the same. There was never anything new. He always did the same work, for the same company, at the same place, at the same time. He wanted to be an Auror. He wanted to work at the Ministry. He wanted a lot of things, but he had learned that James Potter could not always have what he wanted. In fact, he rarely could have what he wanted. The latest thing to add onto the list; a proper Marriage. Sure, he really wanted that wedding to be to Lily Evans, but he knew that was far too much to ask for, so just a proper marriage would do.  
  
James had always thought about Lily. Ever since he got back to school, in his Fifth year, and there she was. She had always been pretty, to him any way. He had his fair share of girls, but as he saw her then, he would have given up girls for a lifetime if he could just kiss her once. From that point on, she was his goal. Now, to think she was getting married, and she wasn't even happy about it, it made his heart break. He would have given anything to be the man she was betrothed to.  
  
"James, I want these on my desk by tonight, 7:00pm." A sharp voice startled James from his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I need these filled out by 7:00pm tonight."  
  
"Sure Brett."  
  
"Well then. Get back to work."  
  
And off he went. It took James a few more seconds to realize that he had just been given 5 days worth of work to do by tonight by the son of a bitch boss of his. Brett was not that tall, he was not that handsome, and he was not even that good at math, yet he was sooo good at getting the two things most young men want, riches and women. He was awful. He made James do all of his work for him, yet James got a mere fraction of the profits.  
  
It was awful, but it paid, and it showed his father that James was not a lazy bum. He did try, and he was able to do something. Sighing, he got back to work.

* * *

"So, I was thinking What if we were to set a theme for the wedding. With both of them from Gryffindor, I thought we might have a golden and red wedding. Everything Gold and Red. From the Carpet to the eating utensils. All the way through. Red and Gold. A gold Wedding dress for Lily. Or a white dress, with Gold trim, or something like that." Liz Potter continued to babble. She of course, didn't worry about the cost, unlike the Evans, who were having difficult time, what with planning this wedding, and thinking about Petunia's future wedding.  
  
Petunia and Vernon had gotten pretty serious lately. There was even talks about a baby on the way. They were planning on a spring wedding, which wasn't quite what the Evans had had in mind for their non-magical daughter.  
  
"We really aren't sure that was what we were looking for. The red would clash with Lily's hair. We, my husband and I, thought that white would be the way to go. All white and crème, except for the grooms suit, of course. Maybe something more traditional like that? We had one other idea we really liked, but we weren't sure about it..." Evelyn Evans trailed off at that point. She wasn't quite sure how Mrs. Potter would take this news. They had realized from the beginning that this was her moment to shine, not theirs. They could shine when it came to Petty's wedding.  
  
"Oh? I'm not sure white is the way to go, it's a bit over done, don't you think?" Liz scrunched her face at the thought of something that was over done. "What's this other idea you had?"  
  
"Well, we weren't sure it you would like it, but what about a Midnight Wedding? We could have it in an exotic place at night, maybe on a beach or something. I don't know, maybe in the Caribbean when it's our winter. Then they can go to a different island for their Honeymoon, but it won't be that far, while some of the guests stay there for Christmas? It was just an idea..." Evelyn said. It seemed that while the women had been talking, Henry Evans had 'taken his leave' and left a note stating something along the lines of "_You know how much I'd love to stay and chat, but I got an Urgent call from work...XOX"_ or something like that.  
  
"I love it! It will be a perfect way to get everyone together! We'll start preparations right away! I'll make a few phone calls, and we can get them a private island for their honeymoon and maybe use one of the larger islands for the ceremony. What about the Dominican Republic, I hear it's just lovely there..."  
  
And thus talk of the blessed event had begun!

* * *

"Bing!" The bell on the door rang as the first few customers of the day entered The Nook. People were comfortably sprawled out on couches and other various places around the store. It was going to be a wonderful day, for Lily at least. She would put all thoughts of the wedding behind her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, can you please tell me if you happen to carry any books on house hold pests? I seem to have a gurgling toads problem in my bathroom, and I need to brew a potion to rid myself of them."  
  
"Check over there." Lily pointed in the direction of the store labeled 'House and Garden Help' "There are a few good ones. I recommend "Potions For Pests" . It's the one I use at home for my problems."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bing!" Another person entered the store.  
  
"Lily, I need help. Can you help me unload these books? There the ones you ordered a week ago, the ones about planning family events. Here, take these and put them on the shelves, would you?"  
  
"Sure." Lily reached into the box and pulled out a few of the very heavy books. She began ordering them to be counted in the stock, and then loaded onto shelves when something caught her eye. It was one of the books. She grabbed it and read the description of it on the back 'The prefect guide for planning the perfect honeymoon...'  
  
Lily dropped the book with a thud. The _Honeymoon_. She hadn't even thought about it! What was she going to do? She was marrying this total stranger, and knowing her mom, there would indeed be a honeymoon, complete with what to wear on it!  
  
"Lily? You ok?" Jen asked. Concern written all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, must have been something I ate. I'm going to take a break for a bit, I need to think. I'm sure you can handle the store for a few minutes. I'll be back.  
  
Lily left without even waiting for a response. She just left. She needed to think about this. This was marriage, to a stranger, but still. She had always been taught that she would one day marry the man of her dreams, have lots of children, and live happily ever after. It had never occurred to her that her parents might pick the guy, time, place, everything. There was nothing she could do about it. And then, you add in the honeymoon. This was a nightmare come true!  
  
Lily wasn't walking where she was going, and crash, she walked right into someone. Lily looked up, about to apologize, when she found herself staring up into the eyes of none other than** James Potter**!

* * *

Well, there you go. I know, it's been a long time coming, but I am swamped with work right now. I will hopefully get another chapter up soon. I hope you liked this one. I know, it's a bit weird, and nothing THAT interesting happens, but it will get better. I can't wait to write about the wedding! Also, I need a beta reader. If anyone is interested, e-mail me!

Lily Bell


	4. What People Really Think When You're Tal...

Chapter 4  
  
Lily looked up into the wide eyes of none other than James Potter. "Potter...er James...hi." Lily couldn't say anything else. It felt like her entire nervous system had taken a momentary break.  
  
"Evans...Lily! It's been a while..."James looked down at his hands.  
  
'_God he is ssssoooo hot! Wait! Lily! What the hell are you thinking? This is JAMES POTTER!'_ Lily shook her head to get the awful thoughts out of her head.

"So, how have you been?" James just had to ask.  
  
"Well, I've been pretty good. I have a lot going on now though." _A wedding, a honeymoon, and all to a total stranger!  
_  
"Oh. That's nice." James flashed a million watt smile. _That sucks!  
_  
"Yeah. So how have you been?" _Because I'm miserable, let's just hope someone from our year is having a nice life..._  
  
"I'm still working at Gringnotts, although I've almost got everything all set up so I can get a new job." _I hate my father, my job, hell; I hate everything in my life!  
_  
"Oh, really, that's nice. As what?" _That must be simple, an easy job, and easy life...not like the real world...  
_  
"Umm...I'm hoping to work for the Ministry, eventually, but I'm still trying to decided which department." _I have no clue what I want to do; I just know I hate my job. Maybe if I give you a classic smile you could make life better?  
_  
"That's nice, good luck with it." _God he has a great smile! Maybe I could get him to do that again!  
_  
"So, Lily, what do you do again?" _Please, talk to me, let me know all life doesn't suck!  
_  
"I own a small book shop, here in Diagon Alley." I_ have a great job, and a great life, which is about to be ruined.  
_  
"That's great." _Damn you!_  
  
"Yes, well, I have to be heading back there. They're probably worried I have been gone so long. It was nice talking to you." _I had better go before I jump on you, and decide to take you here and now!  
_  
"Yeah, it was. Hey, Lily, how about we meet for coffee sometime later. I'd love to find out how you've been doing since we left school, and not this little polite conversation. I know a great coffee shop nearby... " _Please go out with me I have loved you forever, please make me the happiest man alive...and don't break my heart!  
_  
"I'd love to James, but I can't I have a very tight schedule. It was nice talking to you." _I'd love to, or we could go back to your place and have a good snog, but I'm engaged, sort of, and I don't want to do something that will get me in trouble_. Lily turned around and left him, standing there.  
  
"Damn!" James mumbled, after she had already walked away. _She has such a nice ass!_

_

* * *

_  
"James!" Where the hell have you been? You went on your lunch break an hour and a half ago. I've been waiting for 1 hour, 15 minutes and 35 seconds. Wait, make that 36 seconds! What on earth could you have been doing for that amount of time! I should dock you a days worth of pay for that!  
  
"Oh calm down! When was the last time I skived off when on a job Brett?"  
  
"Yesterday!"  
  
"What? I was completely dedicated yesterday!"  
  
"Nope! You exceeded your lunch time limit by 1 minute 26 seconds. And you were talking to Charlene for 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes, well, I do believe I am allowed to talk to another human being. If not, please let me know, I wouldn't want to violate your special code or something."  
  
"Just get back to work! By your mouthing off you just wasted 3 minutes. That's over 300 galleons you just lost us mister. Get back to work." James just sighed and put his face in his hands. God how he hated his boss!

* * *

"Lily! Thanks god your back! You have a phone call!" Jen cried, as soon as Lily walked in. "Your mother is on the phone! She wants to know your opinions on floral arrangements? We didn't know what to do. Are you planning a party? Without telling us?"  
  
"Umm...no, just hand me the phone!" Lily took the phone into an isolated part of the store so she could talk to her mother. She insisted that they have a phone line because they did get muggle customers, and her parents were muggles, incase they had to reach her. "Mom! What is it?"  
  
"Hello dear. I was just going through some samples. Now do you like Lily's and Roses or Lily's and Calla Lily's?"  
  
"The second one!"  
  
"Also we need you to write up the guest list of friends you want to invite."  
  
"Mother, can we talk about this when I get home?"  
  
"If you insist...I'll see you later dear"  
  
"Yes mother." Lily hung up the phone and placed it back in its charger.  
  
"What was that about?" Phil asked.  
  
"Nothing important." And with that being said, Lily started to get back to work, willing the day to go by slowly so she didn't have to get home.

* * *

I know it is short, very short, but it is much better than nothing. I know it has taken me a while to update, but I finally have. Please review and tell me what you think. More will be coming soon, I promise! 


End file.
